1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imprinted products applicable against counterfeiting and for other purposes, printable in typography, lithography or screen printing, also in combination, or by other technique and it also describes the process for obtaining said products.
2. Discussion of the prior art
The technique for preparing a graphic configuration on a substrate in view of its successive transfer to a new support, for instance for transferable letters and writings, is widely known. Naturally the graphic configuration is complete and visible on the substrate also before its transfer, which is applicable to the whole extent of the printed area. The transfer of the graphic configuration from the original substrate to a new support was produced by detaching the substrate from the new support bonded by means of an adhesive matter. In order to achieve the adhesion a high specific pressure had to be applied on the external face of the substrate, on which the graphic configuration had been sub-surface printed, with a suitable stylus and not without exposing the very image to the risk of tearing. It must be noted that the transfer to the new support was not constitutive of the image, which was perfectly defined and fully visible on the original substrate before separation.
It is known that counterfeiting is widely practised in the trade of vauable articles in various productive fields, such as for rare coins, stamps, gems and the like, and that it brings forth imitations having trademark, aspect and characteristics seemingly identical to those of the original articles, but being generally of lower quality, and of course of lower value since traded in an unlawful manner. As a protection against counterfeiting, original articles normally bear a reproduction in printing of the original trademark, which cannot provide a safeguard against counterfeiting, as such reproductions are easily duplicable and therefore fail to provide any security against copying and falsification.
One should therefore dispose of devices suitable to certify the authenticity of the imprinted emblems by means of valid seals capable of producing visual warning or alarm, information, sign and the like. One can also conceive the utility of a seal exposing the illicit opening of packings in the field of consumer products, or an alteration occurred on a document and the like, which seal only at the moment of being pulled off the protected article would produce a message or a warning until then invisible, thus practically leaving no chance to counterfeiting.
Such devices for the above and other general purposes could be embodied by an imprinted product which may be effectively capable of fulfilling the function of a seal.